


We are broken

by my16Panics (ladyYellow)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Matt | Mail Jeevas, Co-Written, Light Angst, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Mello | Mihael Keehl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/my16Panics
Summary: Because no matter how dangerous everything is, Matt will never leave Mello alone.





	We are broken

**Author's Note:**

> ~So, again. This come from my FFN acount. I didn’t do this alone, btw. Back in 2011 (holy sh*t, almost eight years!) I collaborated with **DarkFairyTale** (are you still somewhere, girl?) which helped me writing Matt’s parts. This is an edition too. It was in first person, now it isn’t (because I really don’t like that style _that_ much).  
>  I think it was the first time I wrote something explicit (?). I don’t even remember anymore.
> 
> Anyway, we got the title from the Paramore’s song.  
> I hope you like it.

Matt wakes up. The living room is covered in a darkness, it’s still too early. He blinks, trying to adjust his eyes. It’s cold. _Is the balcony door open?_ He removes into a better position on the uncomfortable couch, trying to get back to sleep. He keeps still for some minutes, before he realises he isn’t sleepy anymore.

Outside, Mello is looking the city awakening through the window. The wind plays with his hair, his nose is cold. He’s waiting for the sun, waiting for the sunrise while his tired eyes wander across the crowded city, even when is the deadass morning still. He frowns because of the noise, the cars are way too loud, even at this hour.

He’s there because he couldn’t sleep. He stood up from the couch after giving a quick glance to Matt. He soon occupied the whole couch and the blond couldn’t help but grin.

Matt tries to remember what happened, but nothing comes to his mind. A horrible pain in his ribs, and a gauze stained with blood gives him a hint of what may had happened. He is confused and Mello isn’t by his side. He tries so hard to ignore the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he can’t. Still, he isn’t surprised for this. He removes on the couch again, focusing his mind on some other thoughts.

Mello looks back, realising the red-haired is already awake. He presses his mouth into a thin line, trying to figure out what to say, almost biting his tongue on the process. Matt is looking for him and Mello squints, clicking his tongue. Matt doesn’t notice. Mello rasps, trying to draw Matt’s attention. He gets it and he gestures him to come by his side.

Mail comes closer, walking painfully slowly, reaching Mihael. He looks for an answer. Mello has nothing but a worried expression. He kind of expected for the blond to tell him something, after all he called him, but nothing. Matt frowns. “What’s going on, Mells?” he asks, he’s still so unsure if he wants to know any answer.

“Matt-” Mello’s voice is hoarse “You shouldn’t be here-” Matt’s emerald eyes suddenly become teary. Mello hates himself for making him cry.

“No” he answers, almost gasping for air. His eyes are now closed, the tears finally sliding down his cheeks. “Mello, no” he shakes his head slowly. “Why are you saying this?”

 _Just because._ It’s what Mello wants to say. He doesn’t have any other explanation, but it won’t be enough for Matt.

“Because- fuck, Matt. Why is that you never can just accept the reality as it is? Fucking gamer’s mind of yours...” Mello is so angry, he sounds broken. He growls in frustration at Matt’s crying. He can never say no to him “Because you were almost killed because of me...  Don’t you fucking understand, Matt?!” _Because I would be so lost without you..._

“Sorry” Matt shouldn’t be apologising for almost being killed, but here he is. “You know that I don’t mind to die for-” Mello glares at him.

_Don’t you dare to finish that sentence, Mail._

Matt lowers his head, before walking away from him. He wipes away his tears roughly. He shouldn’t be crying.

“Come here, pup” now Mello is trying so hard not to sound weak “Hey-” he grabs his jaw “You’re not safe with me, and I want you to be safe. I don’t mind if I have to die to protect you. Nothing it’s more important to me than your life, even my goal to become L, keep that in mind” Matt whimpers, waiting for the next part of the speech. _The one when he tells me to leave._ Matt closes his eyes. “Don’t cry-” Matt didn’t realise he was crying “Hey, Matt. I won’t leave you, if that’s what makes you happy-” Mello contorts his face in a forced smile. Matt frowns.

“Fuck you. You’re not the only one willing to give your life to protect someone, Mells. I want to help you” Mello is about to protest “I already told you. I don’t care how dangerous it is, I’m still with you” Mail then kisses him, Mihael keeps his eyes open, completely still. He feels guilty because Matt’s lips taste like his salty tears. He always thought about how kissing Matt would feel like, he didn’t expect it to happen like this, under these circumstances. He hugs him. Matt growls in protest, his ribs hurt.

“I don’t want to hurt you-” the blond whispers against his ear “Would be alright if I-” he rubs circles in his naked back. Matt nods, hiding his head in the curve of his shoulder. Mello lifts him “Let’s go, pup. I don’t think you want to give a show to the neighbours” he takes him to the couch again.

They kiss again. Matt’s fingers wander over the elastic of Mello’s boxer. In less than a second, he’s almost as red as his hair. Mello tries not to grin, but he can’t help it.

“What is it, pup?”

“It’s been a long time since I-” Mello stops grinning, to give him a reassuring smile.

“Shh- Let me do this for you, then” Mello unbuttons Matt’s jeans. The red-haired mumbles something about how unfair is it that Mello’s already in boxers, but Mello ignores him, focusing on his task. The jeans are tossed somewhere behind him. “Let me try this” he kisses Matt tenderly, before grabbing Matt’s left hand to guide it to his crotch, leading the strokes he gives himself, making him completely hard in less than a minute.

“M-Mello...” the blond had always enjoyed Matt’s moan. It was his secret pleasure back in the Wammy’s house: listening to Matt jerking himself off in the shower. _So delightful._ “Can you fuck me _right now?”_

“You’re not ready yet, pup”

“Then fucking hurry up!” Mello grins before starting to remove Matt’s boxers.

“There’s some lube in my pocket” the red-haired growls, before he reaches in Mello’s leather pants, fishing for the elusive sachet. He hands it to Mello. He grins, before kneeling on the floor, between Matt’s thighs. The blond licks the head of Matt’s cock, teasingly. Matt closes his eyes instinctively. Without stopping licking Matt, Mello opens the sachet and spreads the lube on his fingers to warm it. “It’s a bit cold” he mumbles with Matt’s cock still in his mouth, giving the red-haired pleasant tingles. He moans then, and when Mello teases his rim with his index finger.

Matt spreads his legs wider, trying to tell Mello he can keep going. Mello teases him slower. Matt growls “Can you please-?” just then, Mello pushes the first finger in and Matt moans loudly.

“Patience, pup. I really don’t want to hurt you” Mello knows Matt is always so impatient. He always wants, even when he never asks for anything. He does have the power over Mihael, Matt knows this perfectly, but he never asks. Mihael wants to know why he never asks, and he always just _takes, takes, takes_  whatever Mello wants to give him _._ Matt is sweating when Mello presses his finger against his prostate and starts to rub it.

“Ah~” Mello decides to press another finger. He keeps rubbing against his prostate. He wants to make sure that Matt enjoys it. Back at the Wammy, when they were younger, Mello always knew that Matt wasn’t into girls. The blond never pictured him as a guy how would give orders to anyone, always following. Back then, he just thought of how it wouldn’t help him in their pursuit of become L. Right now, he can see the perks of a submissive L’s successor.

“Do you like it, _honey?”_ Mello doesn’t know where the pet name comes from, but Matt seems so lost in pleasure to care about it, if anything, he just gets more excited.

“G-god... More, please, please... I need more” Mello enjoys when Matt begs. He never thought of it, but he can come to like it. Fuck, Mail looks so hot like this. He please him pressing one more finger into his hole. The pain is barely registered in Matt’s hazy state of mind. Mello always wondered if Matt fingered himself when they were younger. For how he sounds, Mello can guess he did it.

“Almost there, babe” the stretch burns slightly, but Matt doesn’t care.

“Just do it already-”

Mello lowers his leather pants and his boxers just enough to take his cock out. He uses the rest of the lube on his fingers on himself and after a few strokes he starts to push. Matt whimpers _more, more_ and a weird mix of curses and his name. Mello thrusts when he feels Matt is ready, even when he really isn’t. Matt whimpers in pain.

“Am I hurting you, Matt?” Matt shakes his head. It hurts, yes, but he doesn’t want Mello to stop.  “I’m close-” Matt is close too. He reaches his own cock, ready to stroke himself. He feels so full. Mello’s cock pressing right against his sweet spot in a perfect angle, each thrust sending him closer to the edge. Matt diggs his nail in his own slit, moaning obscenely at the feeling.

“Mello, I’m-” the pressure building in his lower belly is too much. Mello is close himself.

“Go on, baby. Come for me” Mello whispers in a low voice against his ear. Matt cries when he cums. After a few thrusts, mello cums too, filling him with his hot seed. Matt keeps stroking himself and Mello stares at him, awed. “Do you want to cum again, greedy pup?” Matt hisses in oversensitivity, but he doesn’t stop.

“Please, please- Mells, I-” Mello replaces Matt’s hand with his own and strokes him faster. Matt removes uncomfortable with the touch. It’s too much. Mello is still inside him, his seed plugged so deep in him. His prostate is so sensitive as well as his dick, still hard, painfully hard.

“Will you come for me again?” and that’s the question, because Matt just wanted to pleasure himself, always enjoying to prolong it, but he isn’t really sure if he can cum again. He shakes his head, unsure “Come on baby, I know you’re close. Give me one more. You’ll feel better after that” Matt wants him to stop but at the same time he doesn’t. The pressure in his belly is building again.

“Mell-” Mello diggs his nail in his slit as Matt was doing before. “Ah~” the feeling just right to make him cum again. Matt passes out for some minutes.

When he wakes up, they’re in their room already, Mello is cleaning him carefully.

“What is it, Mello?” Mello looks at Matt, almost surprised to find him conscious again.

“I’m still not sure about this, Mail- There must be a way to protect you-” he isn’t looking at Matt. The sun is already filtering through the curtains. “Any idea?”

“If that’s what you’re implying, I won’t leave” Matt frowns and Mello sighs.

“I wouldn’t ask you that, anyway” Matt smiles slightly. Mello nods, resuming the cleaning, paying careful attention to the changing of the gauze.

Matt doesn’t say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your opinions, please :)  
> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
